Fake Friends, Real Friends
by Smile-I'mTheEndOfAllThatYouSee
Summary: <html><head></head>A series of interconnected one-shots depicting Carly and Sam's relationship. Based on those Fake Friends, Real Friends you see on some people's profiles.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**FAKE FRIENDS: Never ask for food.  
>REAL FRIENDS: Are the reason you have no food.<strong>

Carly Shay, followed by her best friend Sam Puckett and her other friend Freddie Benson, walked out of English class just as the bell rang.

Carly Shay was 15 and had long, straight dark brown (almost black) hair and brown eyes. She wore stylish jeans, a red tank top, and sandals. Carly was known for being smart, peppy, kind, funny and sometimes sassy. She lived in an apartment in Bushwell Plaza with her 26-year-old brother Spencer who was also her legal guardian since her dad was under seas in the U.S. Navy, and her mother died giving birth to Carly.

Sam, on the other hand, had blue eyes and long, curly blonde hair. She wore maroon basketball shorts, a white T-Shirt, white socks, and sneakers. Sam had the rep of being the toughest and most rebellious girl in school. She constantly gets in trouble and doesn't give a crap about it; doesn't get the best grades but smart when it comes to other things non-school related; loyal to her best friend Carly; extremely hilarious and lazy, and bullies her other friend Freddie. Sam lives with her mom in a small, two bedroom, and rundown house on the crappy and run down part of Seattle and has an identical twin sister named Melanie whom they're nothing alike. (Melanie lives at a boarding school.) Sam's dad ran out on her mom when Sam and Melanie were born. Today, Sam's mom has had many boyfriends. Sam is also 15.

15-year-old Freddie Benson had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was the techno geek out of the three since he was into technology and is the tech producer of iCarly. He wore white socks and sneakers, jeans and a blue polo shirt with a black stripe across the shirt. He lives in an apartment across from Carly's apartment with his mom, an extreme worrywart and germ phobic. His dad died in a car crash when Freddie was a toddler. Freddie sports a huge crush on Carly.

The iCarly trio head to their lockers to pack for their next classes before heading to lunch. When Freddie was done packing, he headed over to Sam and Carly's lockers to talk to the two girls.

"Hey," Freddie said glumly.

"Why do you look so glum?" Carly asked.

"Because I have to make up a stupid math test over lunch with the most boring teacher in the whole entire school!" Freddie ranted.

"Yeah, well tough luck. If I were you, I wouldn't even show up, and if Mr. Smith told me to retake the test, I would tell him to shove it up his ugly…"

"Okay Sam, that's enough," Carly cut off Sam. Then Carly turned to Freddie and said, "At least you had extra time to study. I think I failed that geometry test."

"I know I failed. No big deal really," Sam said.

"Yeah, well, the rest of us care about our GPAs unlike you, Sam," Freddie told Sam.

"Hey, doesn't the Lacrosse team have to leave soon?" Sam suddenly asked.

"Yeah, why?" Carly asked.

Ignoring Carly's question, Sam asked, "And doesn't Principal Franklin announce that sports teams are to be dismissed at a certain time?"

"Yeah, why?" Carly repeated.

"Sam, what are you up to?" Freddie worriedly asked.

"This," Sam said smugly. She walked up to the middle of the hallway and got down on the floor. Just when the announcements came on, Sam covered her ears and shouted, "THE VOICES! WHY WON'T THEY LEAVE ME ALONE?" Kids started to show up, wondering what all the commotion was about and formed a circle to watch Sam act like a paranoid freak.

Freddie hung back with Carly and awkwardly said, "I'm just gonna go now."

"Good idea," Carly said.

When the announcements were over, Sam got up and walked with Carly to the cafeteria. Sam and Carly picked an empty spot on the table close the door and sat across from each other. Carly had a lunch packed from home. Carly had a ham & cheese sandwich, pretzels, grapes, and leftover cake. Sam's mom forgot to make her a lunch, and Sam didn't have any money nor could she find anyone to steal from.

"Wasn't that hilarious?" Sam nearly fell off her seat, laughing like heck.

"Yeah, Sam, hilarious," Carly said sarcastically

"Oh come on, Carls, you know it was hilarious."

"Yeah Sam, pretending you have a mental problem is hilarious, especially when that joke insults those who have mental problems," again Carly replied sarcastically.

"It won't hurt them if they don't know it," Sam defended herself.

"Anyway, I'm going to buy a water bottle."

"Hold on!" Sam shouted just as Carly got up.

"What?" Carly asked, hoping it had nothing to do with Sam's joke of the mentally insane.

"Can I have your lunch?" Sam asked.

"No!" Carly shouted.

"But I'm _hungry_, and there's no one that has enough money for lunch to steal from," Sam whined.

"No, Sam!"

"Can you at least buy me a snack?" Sam asked hopefully.

"I only have enough for a water bottle."

"Oh come on!" Sam shouted. Carly left to get in line for the snack bar.

Sam stared at Carly's lunch. Sam smiled and took Carly's sandwich and started eating it quickly before Carly got back. After finishing in record time, Sam quickly shoved the pretzels and grapes in her mouth at the same time. Then she ate Carly's cake. Sam just finished when Carly got back.

Carly just stared at her missing lunch and said, "Sam, who took my lunch?"

Sam burped and wiped her mouth with arm and innocently replied, "I don't know."

Carly knew better. "Sam, that was MY, lunch and I don't have any money left over to buy lunch from the school cafeteria."

"Sorry, Carls, but I was _hungry_, and you should've bought me a snack if you didn't want me to eat your lunch."

"Oh, Sam."

**This just proves that Sam is real friend towards Carly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I originally wasn't going to work on this until after I finished my other fanfic _Who I Am, _but now that I got some reviewers, I think I'll multi-task so updates might be slow, especially with school coming in two weeks. T_T. Hopefully, my writing has improved. Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

* * *

><p><strong>FAKE FRIENDS: Would ignore a funny comment about you. <strong>

**REAL FRIENDS: Will repost it.**

It was Saturday afternoon, and Carly sat on the kitchen stool while eating a tuna fish sandwich as she read comments from viewers of last night's iCarly webisode. She was hoping for some really funny comment that she could post on her Facebook page. She had her hopes high since last night's webisode contained an extra special funny segment of Messin' with Lewbert. Carly giggled at the memory. It was the best prank ever, and of course, Sam's best idea for a prank ever.

_"Alright, iCarly fans, it's time for…" Carly announced._

_"Messin' with Lewbert!" Carly and Sam said in unison._

_"Fredward, turn in the monitor," Sam said._

_Freddy did so, and the monitor screen showed Lewbert lounging on his desk for about five minutes yelling at his mother on the phone. After slamming the phone on the cradle, he walks over to his closet door. As soon as the door is opened, Sam dressed in a Father Death Halloween costume with fake blood on her white mask and carrying a scythe runs out of the closet and chases Lewbert._

_Sam dressed in a Father Death costume jumps on Lewbert's desk, waves her scythe manically and yells, "I am Ghostface! You shall now become part of my horror movie, Lewbert!" Sam jumps off the desk and chases Lewbert around the lobby._

_"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lewbert screams at the top of his lungs while coming inches away from being slashed by a plastic scythe._

_"You can't escape your fate, Lewbert!" Sam shouts and managed to trip Lewbert using her scythe. She jumps on his back, sits on him, and waves her scythe in a sort of victory wave and does a victory shout! Meanwhile, Lewbert is kicking and screaming like a two-year-old throwing a temper tantrum on the ground._

_Then Sam pulls out a squirt gun hidden in her costume. She squirts red dyed water at Lewbert's head until the squirt gun empties out. Then she gets up, does a victory wave and shout with her scythe, and runs up the stairs like a maniac._

_The video ends, and Freddie turns off the monitor. He resumes filming Carly and Sam._

_"Give a hand for Sam who not only played Ghostface but was the genius behind this prank!" Carly shouts and claps her hands. Sam takes a bow and presses a button on her remote that sounds applause._

_"Thank you, thank you," Sam says and air blows kisses to the viewers._

It was only three days since they filmed that prank, and Carly could not help but laugh her butt off! Only Sam could think of that. Only Sam. Carly continued to scroll down the iCarly comments webpage, and saw a particularly funny one about Sam. It read :

ROTFLMBO!

Ghostface: What's your favorite scary movie?

Me: The Attack of Sam

Lol!

Submitted by livelovelaugh107

Carly thought it was a funny pun on Sam's performance and the movie _Scream. _Carly opened up a new tab and scrolled down to her Favorites for Facebook. She logged into her account and updated her status. Then she went back to and copy-and-pasted livelovelaugh107's comment and posted it on her Facebook page. Carly decided that was enough computer time and exited both tabs. She decided to ask Sam to go to the Groovy Smoothies with her.

**Later that day**

Bored outta her mind, Sam decided to check on Carly's Facebook page for the heck of it. Nothing interesting was posted. Sam hung out with Carly so much that she might as well move in with her so there was nothing that Sam didn't know about Carly. Then Sam noticed a comment that obviously came from the iCarly website, posted onto Carly's Facebook page. Sam read livelovelaugh107's comment.

Realizing that it was about her from that prank on Lewbert, Sam grabbed her cell phone and called Carly. It didn't take long for Carly to answer her cell phone.

"Hi, Sam. What's up?" Carly greeted lightheartedly.

"Hey, Carls. I saw livelovelaugh107's comment on your Facebook page," Sam said in a serious voice.

"Yeah, I thought it was funny so I decided to post it on Facebook. Why is something wrong?" Carly asked.

Sam was silent.

"Sam, are you there?" Carly asked with slight worry.

No answer from Sam.

By this time Carly was really worried. She thought she had hurt her best friend's feelings. "Listen, Sam. If it offended you, I could take it down. I'm sorry if it offended you. I thought it was funny."

Still, no answer.

"Sam?" Carly asked with worry in her tone.

Finally, Sam spoke. "Couldn't you post something funnier?"

**This just proves that Cary is a real friend towards Sam.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Due to the alcohol content in this chapter, the rating has changed from K to T. Sorry everyone. Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

* * *

><p><strong>Fake friends: Will take away your drink when they think you've had enough. <strong>

**Real friends: ****Will see you stumbling all over the place and say "Now drink the rest of that. You know we don't waste."**

Carly and Sam were in a shifty area of Seattle, at a "just gotten out of jail" party thrown by one of Sam's cousins for her cousin James who just gotten out of jail for arson. Sam and Carly were too young. The party contained alcohol and strippers and was only meant for those over eighteen, but Sam blackmailed her cousin Joe so she and Carly could attend. Sam was excited to go, but Carly was nervous. Most of the party attendees have a record with the police, used to have a record with the police, or looked like they could have a record with the police. Not only that but most of them were crazy and drunk. She stayed close to Sam, who was used to hanging out with these kinds of people.

Carly saw Sam opening up a can of Coors Light and gasped, "Sam, what do you think you're doing? We're too young to drink!"

Sam just looked at Carly and grinned. "Relax, Carls. This isn't the first time I've drank before. My mom keeps bottles of wine locked in the basement, and sometimes when I'm stressed out, I pick the lock and drink a cupful. Besides, I drank at my cousins' parties before."

Carly was agape. She knew that Sam has been in trouble with the law before, but she never took her friend for under aged drinking. Suddenly, Carly began to worry that Sam might die of alcohol poisoning or DUI (even though they can't drive yet, but Carly wouldn't put past Sam to know how to hot wire a car and drive it).

As if Sam could read her mind, she said, "Don't worry. I don't binge drink, and I never got drunk before. I'm not that stupid!"

Carly sighed in defeat. She knew she couldn't force Sam to not drink alcoholic drinks. "Fine. Just don't ever get drunk."

Sam took a drank from the can. "I won't. I promise."

It was only with Carly that Sam kept her promises with.

Eventually, Carly began to get comfortable with the loud music, drunken crowd, and girls taking their clothes off for some hormone crazy guys that Sam began to wander away from Carly's side to talk to some of her cousins and their friends. Carly wandered around, always on the alert for some pervert who thinks she's a stripper. She didn't trust anyone here but Sam. Carly wished that this was one of their high school parties or just any high school party just so she could talk to someone her own age. These people were college aged and had no interest in talking to a fifteen-year-old kid. There was nothing to talk about anyway.

After fifteen minutes of watching out for herself and doing nothing but wandering around and listening to the wild rock-and-roll music, Carly tried to find Sam just to hang out with. She pushed through crowds of people. "Sorry, excuse me," she said to annoyed college students. She found Sam on top of the snack table, doing a wicked air guitar solo an AC/DC song.

"Sam! Sam! Sam!" people chanted. Carly sighed. It seems that Sam was having fun while Carly wished that she could go home. She was bored and slightly scared for her life.

Then Carly spotted a cooler full of beer. Carly walked closer to the cooler and picked up a can of beer and inspected it. None of her family (including Spencer) drank, and the health teacher and once a police officer who visited Ridgeway High taught her and her classmates the dangers of alcohol – physically, legally, and emotionally. This was enough for Carly to stay away from alcohol, but she was always curious about its taste.

_I think I will try a sip, and I'll never drink again, _Carly thought. She opened the tab, and drank a sip. To her surprise, it tasted really good so she drank some more. Eventually, she drank the whole can. Carly wanted more of the liquid so she grabbed another Coors Light and drank it all. Then she drank a third. As she drank, she became more relaxed and began to wildly dance to the heavy metal music. She began to really have fun – more fun than any of her high school parties. When Bullet For My Valentine began to play, Carly jumped on the table and head banged. For once in her life, she felt stress-free. She wildly began to wonder if this is what Sam felt like all the time.

As she danced wildly and head banged, people took notice of her and wildly chanted her name. Some videotaped her on their cell phones. Sam took notice of her crazy friend. She was surprised at her usually well behaved friend's drunken behavior but was happy about it. "Yeah, you go, Carly!" Sam shouted to Carly, "You rock, girl!"

"Hell, I rock!" Carly shouted back. "I'm fucking awesome!" This was the first time Carly really cursed out of excitement. Usually, she cursed when she stubbed her toe or accidently burnt her hand, but even then it was rare. Carly clumsily jumped down from the table and drank the rest of the beer. Carly grabbed a fourth beer, drank it, and sang wildly to the lyrics of the rock song.

However, by the time she was halfway through her fourth beer, Carly began to feel queasy and lost her appetite for the beer. "Ugh, Sam. I don't feeeeeeeel so good," Carly said in a drunken slur.

Sam, who was perfectly sober, only drinking one beer, laughed and said, "Now drink the rest of that. You know we don't waste."

Carly, who was too drunk to say otherwise, said, "Okay." And drank the rest of it. Wisely, Carly didn't have any more beers after that, but ten minute later, she rushed to the bathroom to pray to the porcelain gods.

**This just proves that Sam is a real friend to Carly**

* * *

><p><strong>For those who don't know, "praying to the porcelain gods" means that you are drunk and throwing up in the toilet. Also, I strongly do not condone under aged drinking and binge drinking (regardless of age). Bad things can happen when you're drunk. It may seem fun, but it's not.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Discalimer: don't own iCarly**

* * *

><p><strong>Fake Friends: Bail you out of jail and tell you what you did was wrong. <strong>

**Real Friends: ****Will sit next to you in the cell and say, "Damn... let's do that again!"**

Needless to say that the party had gotten out of hand. Someone had called the cops because the music was past the noise limit. When the cops got there, they had found some under aged drinkers and began to make some arrests. Sam tried to sneak Carly away from the cops and almost succeeded, but someone was pushed across the table that they were hiding under. The table fell on its side, revealing a drunken Carly and an alcohol smelling Sam to the police. They arrested Carly without any problems but had much trouble arresting Sam. Now Carly and Sam were sitting in jail, Carly for under aged drinking and Sam for not only under aged drinking but resisting arrest. At least they were put in the same cell.

Each was given one phone call, Carly was allowed to go home if a parent or legal guardian bailed her out of jail. She called Spencer and told him of her current situation. A much as Spencer was easygoing with her, Carly dreaded calling Spencer and knew that she was grounded for a month. Sam, on the other hand, had resisting arrest on her charges. She couldn't go home, but she was allowed a phone call home. She called her mom and told her what happened at the party and how she got arrested which ended up in a fight over the phone. Sam ended the phone call abruptly and flopped down on the bed. Carly was sobered up and sitting on a chair with a massive headache. She occasionally groaned in pain. Her headache was only made worse as she kept thinking about what will happen after this. Will she get suspended from school for under aged drinking? Will iCarly fans find out and stop watching iCarly? Will her reputation be ruined? Will she have a felony forever written down on her spotless record? How will her dad react? Or how will Granddad? Will she go to juvie? What-ifs swarmed her head and now Carly swore everything around her was spinning. She just wanted the pain to stop and take a few aspirins and sleep for a week.

Sam on the other hand, was remembering about the party and was laughing at the memories. "Damn," she happily said, "we screwed up. Let's do that again!"

Carly was dumbfounded and shouted, "How can you say that, Sam? We're in jail because we drank before we were suppose to and now we're facing legal charges, and you want to do that again?" Her shouting caused a pounding in her head. Carly quickly put a hand on her forehead, and softly whimpered, "Ouch."

"Oh, come on, Carly," Sam said, "For once you got to chill out instead of worrying about everything. And you're not dead! That party was fun. You need to just chill out. Besides, I've been in jail before. It's not that bad. You make a lot of friends, too. Hey, we should do an iCarly episode in jail…"

"You don't get it," Carly interrupted but wisely didn't yell, "Drinking can get you in serious trouble, and I can't afford to go to jail and have a felony on my record. Colleges and employers look at that, you know? If they see that I have been charged with under aged drinking, my chances of getting accepted into college or getting the career of my dreams will be greatly decreased. I might as well plan to be a hobo for my future." Carly leaned back into her chair. "Ugh! I should have never let you talked me into going to that party. I should have never tried beer."

A police officer nearby, who had been listening to their conversation and was very familiar with the infamous Sam Puckett, said to Carly, "You seem like a smart girl, Miss Shay. Perhaps you should stop hanging out with Miss Puckett over here." The officer gave Sam a dirty look, and Sam responded with her middle finger. "She will only drag you down."

Carly smiled for the police officer's sake. She knew that was not true. Even though Sam was a juvenile delinquent and sometimes encouraged her (and even dragged her) to do bad things, Carly knew Sam could never drag her down. How many times has Sam come to Carly's defense to punch a girl gossiping about Carly or a boy trying to make an unwanted move on Carly? How many times has Sam made Carly laugh? How many times have they bonded over iCarly? How many times have they laughed at the good times and at senseless nonsense? How many times have they comforted each other when Sam had an argument with her mom or Carly needed a shoulder to cry on over the loss of a mother she could not remember? How many times were they there for each other? No, Sam couldn't drag Carly down. In fact, Carly could drag Sam up. If it weren't for her, Sam wouldn't have a real sense of family and would probably be in trouble with the law more often than Sam usually is. Carly was probably more of a sister to Sam than Melanie was, and even Sam considered that fact to be true. Even if Sam's idea of going to a wild party screwed up Carly's chances of going to college or getting her dream job (whatever it is), Carly would never abandon Sam.

**This just proves that Carly is a real friend to Sam**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. No humor, but this was to show the depth of their friendship in Carly's point of view.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

* * *

><p><strong>Fake friends: Will knock on your door whenever they come to visit. <strong>

**Real friends: ****Will barge right in and say "I'M HOME!"**

Needless to say, Carly was grounded for a month by Spencer. She was banned from TV, computer (except for iCarly or school-related)), and Freddie and Sam couldn't come over after school unless it was for a school project or for iCarly. When Spencer bailed her out of jail, she never had seen him so mad at her before. Carly never knew it was possible for Spencer to yell at Carly out of anger.

However, a month past, and Carly was taken off punishment, promising Spencer never to drink again until she was twenty-one. So now, Carly was sitting on the stool by the computer, playing online Solitaire when someone barged in from the front door, and shouted, "I'm home!" At first, Sam thought it was Spencer, who was out with Socko on a double date, but as soon as she heard the female voice, she knew instantly, it was Sam.

Carly turned around with a confused expression on her face. "You're home?" Carly wildly thought that Sam was drunk. After all, Sam did have a nasty fight with her mom recently, and Sam drunk when she was stressed, but Sam never binge drinks.

"Yeah, I'm home," Sam simply said as if she didn't realize that she was in Carly's apartment, not her house, "You got any meat in the fridge?"

Before Carly could answer her, Sam strolled over to the fridge and looked inside for any frozen cooked meat. Carly asked, "Uh, Sam?"

"Hmmm?" Sam said as she got her hands on a pepperoni stick.

"You do realize that this is my apartment, and you don't live here. You live with your mom in a small house," Carly said.

"Yeah, I know," Sam said as she took a giant bite out of the pepperoni stick, "but it feels more like home here than at my house."

Carly wasn't surprised. She knew Sam's home life wasn't that great compared to Carly's and even Freddie's home life, and who could blame Sam? Carly didn't mind Sam hanging out at her place almost every day. Sam was like a sister to her and vice versa, and Spencer was probably like an older brother to Sam or maybe not since Sam did say she had a little crush on him. Carly grinned at her aggressive, meat-loving best friend, and asked, "Hey, you wanna sleepover?"

**This just proves that Sam is a real friend to Carly**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, this has more drama, and I hope I was in character. Let me know. Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

* * *

><p><strong>Fake friends: Have never seen you cry.<strong>

**Real friends: ****Cry with you**

It was two in the morning, and Carly tiptoed through the kitchen for a midnight snack – preferably covered in chocolate. It was that time of month, and she always craved chocolate before Aunt Flow came to visit. Carly dug through one of the kitchen drawers where she hid her secret stash of chocolate – in a fake bottom of the drawer. She decided upon the dark chocolate Hershey's bar and then unwrapped the wrapper and began to inhale the dark chocolate. Dark chocolate was her favorite. There was no way she could live without dark chocolate, especially the days nearing to her time of the month.

As Carly savored the rich chocolaty taste, she heard a faint sobbing. Carly stopped chewing and began to listen. It was louder this time, and it was coming from the couch where Sam was sleeping. Curious, Carly tiptoed to where her friend was sleeping, and there she saw Sam's body rack with sobs. Carly knew Sam was crying. Carly only saw Sam cry once and that was when she was telling Carly how much she hated her new job. According to Sam, that was the only time she cried, and Carly believed her. Sam was too tough for tears, but this seemed worse than the last time Sam cried. Carly gently shook Sam. "Hey, Sam, wake up." Sam didn't wake up. Carly didn't give up. She was worried for her friend. "Come on, Sam, wake up!" Carly said louder, but Sam did not wake up. Finally, Carly said, "Sam, I got bacon!"

That did the trick as Sam quickly got up and said, "Give it to me!" Carly smiled and sat next to her. "Carly?" Sam asked as she saw the silhouette of her best friend.

"Hey, Sam," Carly greeted but with a hint of worry in her voice. Carly's eyes were better adjusted to the darkness so she could faintly make out Sam's tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes.

Sam yawned. "Hey, Carly. What are you doin' up, and where's my bacon?"

Carly took a small bite out of her chocolate. "Sam, there's no bacon."

"Then why did you wake me up?" Sam asked.

"Because I saw you crying, and I wanted to know what was wrong," Carly answered.

"I wasn't crying," Sam protested.

"Yeah, you were. Your body was shaking and I could hear a sobbing noise coming from you, and right now, I can see that your cheeks are tear stained, and your eyes are puffy," Carly said.

Defeated, Sam said, "Okay, I was."

Carly made herself more comfortable on the couch. "How come?"

"Nothing," Sam angrily said.

Carly ignored the anger, and persisted, "Come on, Sam, you can tell me anything."

Sam looked into Carly's eyes. Then she asked, "You swear you won't tell anyone?"

"I swear," Carly said.

Sam took a minute to gather her thoughts. She sighed, and then proceeded to explain. "Two days ago, Mom and I were arguing, and it was really bad. Mom said that she wished I was more like Melanie. Actually, she's said that a few times in the past, and it always bothered me, but this time it did more than just bother me."

"How?" Carly asked, urging her friend to go on.

"Carly, my own mother said that she liked Melanie more than me. My own mother doesn't even love me that much! She loves Melanie!" Then Sam began to cry.

Carly just watched Sam cry. It was worse than the last time she saw Sam cry. Of course, that was over a stupid job that Sam quit as soon as she got enough money to pay Carly and Freddie back, but this was more than just a job – this was a wound to the heart. Sam had just found out that she was the unloved twin. Her mother preferred Melanie over her, and worse, Sam was probably feeling unloved in the past when her dad ran out on them. Her mother just made things worse for Sam. Carly thought about her situation with her brother Spencer and her parents. Carly never knew her mom. She died as soon as Carly was born, but from stories about her mother told by her father and Spencer, she knew that her mother loved her and Spencer very much, and although, he wasn't as close to Spencer as Spencer was to his mom, Steven Shay loved both Carly and Spencer equally. Carly couldn't imagine her father loving Spencer more than her or vice versa. She couldn't even imagine that same situation with her mother, and she didn't even know her!

Still, Carly felt for Sam so she wrapped her arms around Sam, and held on to her while Sam cried onto Carly's shoulder. For some reason (either she was PMS-ing or there was just so much sad emotion), a few tears escaped from Carly's eyes_. The feeling of being unloved must be the worst feeling in the world,_ Carly thought. "It's gonna be okay, Sam," Carly comforted. "You're always welcome here. You're my best friend. You've been my best friend for so long that you're already a part of the family. You're like my sister."

Sam peeked her head up, "Really?"

"Yup," Cary replied.

Sam smiled. "You make a better sister than Melanie."

Carly chucked. "You want some chocolate? It's dark chocolate."

Sam wiped her nose. "Yeah, sure."

Carly broke off a piece from her Hershey's bar and gave it to Sam. Sam chewed on it happily. Eventually, the two snacked on Carly's chocolate bar until they fell asleep together on the couch, knowing they had a family within each other – sisters that truly cared for each other.

**This just proves that Carly is a real friend to Sam**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

* * *

><p><strong>FAKE FRIENDS: Borrow your stuff for a few days then give it back. <strong>

**REAL FRIENDS: Keep your stuff so long they forget it's yours.**

Sam stayed with Carly for a few days. Eventually, Sam and her mother made up, and Sam went back to living at her own house although Carly's house still feels more like home to Sam. A week later, Pam forced Sam to clean up her room, and Sam being as lazy as a sloth, called Carly to help her. Carly reluctantly agreed after all, Carly had seen what Sam's room looked like – the aftermath from a tornado.

Carly and Sam shifted through whatever was on Sam's floor and either, put it away, threw it out, or recycled it. Carly spotted something that was fuzzy and green. She figured it was one of those Ugly Doll toys, but she wasn't sure. Carly picked up the fuzzy, green mystery item, and asked Sam, "Hey, Sam what is this?"

Sam took a look, and without any hint of disgust, said, "Oh, that's just a month old ham sandwich that I lost."

"Ewwww!" Carly shrieked and threw it in the trash. She quickly ran to the bathroom to wash her hands.

Carly came back and went through more of Sam's stuff but with more caution and with Latex gloves on her hands as she picked up old pieces of paper, soda cans, darts, old clothes, and anything else lying on the floor that wasn't covered in mold. However, while she doing this, she found a multi-colored tie-dye T-Shirt that belonged to her on Sam's floor. Carly picked it up and inspected it. _How did this get in Sam's house? _Carly thought. It hit Carly that she let Sam borrowed it a year ago when Sam spilled barbecue sauce all over her T-shirt. _But why didn't Sam return it? _Carly thought.

"Hey, Sam?" Carly asked.

"Yeah?" Sam said as she sorted through her closet.

"Why do you still have my T-shirt?" Carly asked as she held up her multi-colored tie-dye T-shirt.

Sam took a look at it. "What do you mean? It's mine. I made that in sixth grade."

"No," Carly said, "it's mine. I let you borrow it a year ago when you spilled barbecue sauce on your own T-shirt. Remember?"

"No," Sam said.

"It was the Fourth of July. You, me, Spencer, Freddie, Mrs. Benson, and my granddad had a barbecue on the roof of Bushwell Plaza. You had your eye on the barbecue ribs, and as soon as they were ready, Freddie was about to take some, but you screamed 'Hands off my ribs' and tackled Freddie to the ground, spilling BBQ sauce all over you in the process. I took you back to my apartment, and I lend you this T-shirt."

Sam tried to rack her brain for that memory. Then it hit her. "Oh, yeah. I remember."

"Then why didn't you return it?" Carly asked.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I forgot it was yours. You can take it back."

Carly sighed in annoyance at her friend's forgetfulness. Later that day, she took her T-shirt back and put it in the wash for at least two times. Carly had noticed various stains on Sam's floor and shuddered to think what they were and if any of them touched her precious shirt.

**This just proves that Sam is a real friend to Carly**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

* * *

><p><strong>Fake Friends: Know a few things about you. <strong>

**Real Friends: ****Could write a book about you with direct quotes.**

Carly was lounging on the couch while working on her English assignment – writing a memoir about how you helped a friend – on her laptop. Carly chose to write about the time she helped Sam become girlier even though it failed in the end, but Sam learned to appreciate herself more. The final draft took a whole hour, but Carly was so far proud in how it came out. She believed that it was very well written, and it even had direct quotes from both Sam and Carly. This memoir was worthy of an A plus.

As soon as Carly was about to print it, Sam barged in her apartment. "Hey, Sam," Carly greeted.

"Hey, Carly. Whatcha workin' on?" Sam asked as she made a beeline for the fridge.

"Oh, just a memoir for English class," Carly said. "You know the one you probably forgot to do."

"It's not that I forgot to do," Sam said while she chewed on bacon, "it's that I don't want to. Since when did I really help anyone?"

"What about iCarly?" Carly suggested, "You helped me host the show."

"Okay, true. I did help you, and I do like being a co-host on iCarly," Sam said as she finished up her bacon.

"Now you got something to write about for your memoir," Carly said.

"Nah, too much work," Sam complained as she walked to where Carly was. "What are you writing about?"

"Oh, nothing. Just about the time I helped made you girlier," Carly said nonchalantly.

"Really? Let me see!" Sam exclaimed as she reached over to grab Carly's laptop.

Carly moved her laptop out of Sam's reach. "No! It's for school!"

"Oh, come on!" Sam pleaded, "I wanna read it. I wanna see if you wrote about me very well."

"You can read it when the teacher hands it back," Carly growled.

"That'll take forever," Sam groaned and made a second attempt to grab Carly's laptop.

This time Carly jumped off the couch with her laptop in hand. "Back off, Sam!"

However, Sam didn't listen as she tried to grab the laptop from behind. Carly managed to get away and ran to the kitchen. Sam chased after her and was able to corner her from behind the table. Carly tried to escape from each escape route, but Sam immediately blocked them so Carly pulled a Sam and jumped on the table and jumped off as she ran up the steps. Sam immediately chased after her. As soon as she got close enough to Carly, she jumped up from behind and landed on Carly's back.

"Get off, Sam!" Carly angrily shouted.

"Not until you give me that laptop!" Sam shouted back. She wrestled Carly to the ground. Carly managed to keep her laptop from breaking, but unfortunately, she couldn't keep her laptop from Sam, who stole it as soon as Carly was on the ground. Sam took the elevator and ran to the bathroom where she locked herself in and proceeded to read Carly's memoir.

It was quite long, being five pages long, but Sam intently read every sentence, every word. Sam was quite amazed. Everything down to the littlest detail and description was accurate even the quotes were direct and weren't slightly worded or written differently. Sam didn't even realize Carly had this good of a memory. Sam quite enjoyed reading Carly's memoir about her.

Finally, Sam finished reading the memoir and unlocked the bathroom where an angry Carly stood at the doorway with her arms folded.

"Are you done now?" Carly annoyingly asked.

"Yes," Sam answered and handed the laptop back to Carly. "It's good really. I didn't even realize you had that good of a memory."

"Sam, I could write a book about you with direct uotes, and it has nothing to do with my memory. I've known you so long that I pretty much know a lot about you," Carly replied.

"Then when I die, you can write my eulogy," Sam said, and the two friends laughed.

**This just proves that Carly is a real friend towards Sam**


	9. Chapter 9

**Much longer than my previous chapters Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

* * *

><p><strong>Fake friends: will help you find your prince charming<strong>

**Real friends: will kidnap him and bring him right to you**

A week later, and Carly handed in the memoir, and Ms. Briggs gave her an A. On the other hand, Sam turned in a paper with her name on it that read, "I helped Carly co-host iCarly." Not surprisingly, Ms. Briggs gave Sam a F. Carly was quite pleased with her grade, but Sam couldn't care less. The next morning, Sam just got to school and walked over to find Carly, who was hiding behind the stairs, staring at a Mediterranean skinned, dark haired, very tall, and very muscular Italian boy.

Sam sneaked over to where Carly was. Carly was so absorbed in staring at the Italian boy, she did not notice Sam's presence. Sam took notice of this, and shouted, "Hi, Carly!"

Carly nearly jumped out of her skin, and screamed in fear until she only realize that it was Sam. "Sam!" she shouted in annoyance.

"What's up?" Sam asked, ignoring her friend's annoyance.

"Why did you do that?" Carly asked, calming down a bit.

"I wanted to get your attention. What are you staring at?" Sam asked.

"Lorenzo Roselli," Carly admitted, slightly embarrassed.

"Who?" Sam asked.

Carly pointed out the Italian boy. "That's Lorenzo Roselli. He's an exchange student from Italy, and he's hot!"

"Well? Go ask him out," Sam offered.

"No, I can't," Carly said.

"Why not?"

"Because look at him he's hot, he's muscular, and he acts like a perfect gentleman! If I ask him out, I'll just stutter or something."

"Oh, come on! You asked out tons of guys before!"

"Yeah, but none are even remotely like him! He's everything a girl could want – physically and personality-wise. Why would he want me?" Carly groaned.

"Uh, dude! You're the star of iCarly. Any guy would wanna date you!" Sam said as if it were obvious.

"Yeah, I guess. Maybe I should ask him out!" Carly said, feeling confidence rise up in her.

"You should!" Sam agreed.

Carly took out a brush from her purse and brushed her hair back. She put the brush back and took out cherry red Chap Stick and added some to her lips. "How do I look?"

"Great!" Sam said.

"Okay, then. Here it goes!" Carly walked over to where Lorenzo was standing, playing out what she should say in her head. Carly was always confident in asking a guy out, but she never felt more nervous than ever. _What should I say? _Carly thought, _How about:" Hi, Lorenzo, I'm Carly. Would you like to go out on a date with me?" No, too upfront. How about: "Hello, I'm Carly. You must be the new exchange student Lorenzo Roselli. Would you like me to show you around?" No, he might say "no" and then if I ask him out on a date, I might seem desperate. Okay, how about: "Hello, Lorenzo, I'm Carly. I heard you are new here, and I was wondering if you would like me to show you around town. Maybe we can go to the Groovy Smoothie and just talk?" Ok. That works. I'm being friendly and helpful by offering to show him around town while asking him on a date. Now I just need to put it in words._

Carly was only a few feet from Lorenzo, who's back was to her as he was digging through his locker. It was her time to shine, but her stomach was dead set against it. She looked back and saw Sam waiting by the stairs. Sam waved, and Carly weakly waved back. Carly turned around to face Lorenzo. She took a deep breath as she nervously said, "Uh, hi Lorenzo!" Carly winced afterwards as she knew she said it too loud because it startled Lorenzo as he jumped and quickly turned around, ready to grab the intruder and wrestle them to the ground.

When he saw it was just a harmless looking girl, he said in his best English, "Hello."

"Hi, I'm Carly. I heard you were…uh…new, and I thought maybe if you wanted to…uh…show you around town and we could – you know – ummmm, go on a date?" Carly instantly bit her lip.

She swore Lorenzo looked at her as if she belonged in Troubled Waters Mental Institution. "Ummm? Thank you but no," Lorenzo politely said and walked off.

Carly stood dumbfounded and mentally kicked herself over and over until she was one mental kick away from death. Sam walked over and asked, "What happened?"

"I blew it up! He probably thinks I'm that I'm a freak. I'm never gonna go out with him!" Carly whined.

"Oh, come one," Sam said, "you just got nervous. Try again later."

"And have a repeat of that episode? No way!" Carly said. Sam was about to argue her point when the bell rang. "Come on," Carly groaned, "let's get to class."

For the next few days, Carly flat out refuse to ask out Lorenzo again and even went out of her way to avoid her which was relatively easy since they had different classes. Nothing Sam said could persuade her. Carly just did not want to feel like a freak in front of Lorenzo. Sam couldn't stand to see Carly feel this way so she came up with a plan. She was going to bring Lorenzo to Carly. Whether he liked it or not.

When Carly left school early for a dentist appointment, Sam decided that today was the best day for her plan. As soon as the end-of-school bell rang, Sam stealthily followed Lorenzo as he walked to his host family's house. When Lorenzo cut through an alleyway, Sam took this as her chance. She made herself known and called out, "Hey, Lorenzo!"

Lorenzo turned around to see a blonde girl waving at him. Sam ran up to catch up to him. "Hey, I'm Sam. Listen. You know my friend Carly, don't you?"

"You mean that weird girl who tried to ask me out on date when I don't even know her that well?" Lorenzo said in his Italian accent.

Sam clenched her fists behind her back as she grudgingly let the insult to her best friend fly without punishment. "Yes, that's her. Listen, I'm going to her apartment. You wanna come? I know she'd love to see you."

Lorenzo shook his head. "No thanks. I need to get to my host family anyway."

Sam pulled out some rope and ominously said, "I didn't say you get a choice."

**Back at the Shay Apartment**

Carly had just gotten back from the dentist. With little homework, she sat on her couch looking up Fred videos on Splash Face. She laughed as Fred was making food for Judy in the microwave. Then she heard a knock. "It's unlocked! Come in!" she shouted, expecting Freddie. Instead who showed up surprised her: it was Sam with a tied up Lorenzo flung on her shoulder. His mouth was duct taped shut. "Oh my God!" Carly said as she put down her laptop and went over to Sam. "What the heck?"

"Well, you always had a crush on him so I decided to set you up with him," Sam calmly said while dealing with a struggling Lorenzo.

"You didn't have to kidnap him!" Carly shouted.

"Well, I offered him the chance to go freely but he refused so I tied him up, duct taped his mouth and dragged him over here," Sam said as if it were no big deal. Sam dropped him on the couch and ripped off the duct tape.

"Ouch!" Lorenzo shouted.

"Alright then! Have fun you two!" Sam said as she was about to leave.

"Hold on," Carly said as she stopped Sam, "Where are you going?"

"Home to give you two some alone time," Sam said and headed for the door.

"No don't – " Sam left and closed the door, " – leave."

Carly turned around to see a captive Lorenzo on her couch. "I'll get a knife," she said and went to the kitchen and found one. Carly cut the ropes and freed Lorenzo. "Listen," Carly began, "I'm sorry Sam kidnapped you. You don't have to stay here. She only did it because she knew I had a crush on you, and I blew it up asking you out and didn't want to feel like a freak asking you out again."

Lorenzo brushed the ropes off him. "No, it's okay. You have a good friend who's willing to go that far for you. I didn't mind that you were nervous. I sometimes feel nervous, too, asking a girl out. It's just that I didn't know you well so I refused. I like to date girls that I know."

"Oh, okay," Carly said, feeling much better.

"Well, if you want, we can get to know each other now," Carly offered.

Lorenzo smiled, "Sure, I'd like that."

**This just proves that Sam is a real friend towards Carly**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow! I think this is the longest chapter of the series so far. Oh well. Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

* * *

><p><strong>FAKE FRIENDS: Say they are too busy to listen to your problems, but when it comes to them they expect you to have all the time in the world.<br>REAL FRIENDS: Not only kick everything out of their schedule to listen to what's wrong, but help come up with vindictive plans to make you feel a whole lot better!**

It's only been a month and already Lorenzo and Carly were officially boyfriend and girlfriend, and it's thanks to Sam's persistence. After Sam dropped a tied up Lorenzo at Carly's apartment, Carly freed Lorenzo, and the two talked a little about themselves. Lorenzo told Carly of his life in Italy, and Carly told Lorenzo of her life in America and iCarly. It turns out that Lorenzo enjoyed watching iCarly, but since his English was a hundred percent perfect, he didn't understand everything Carly and Sam said. Carly offered to help him with his English if Lorenzo taught her Italian. Lorenzo wholeheartedly agreed. The next day, Carly showed Lorenzo around town and had smoothies at the Groovy Smoothie. They talked some more and one thing led to another, and pretty soon, Carly and Lorenzo started dating. Carly still smiled fondly on the first day that she and Lorenzo really got to know each other.

Lately, she and Lorenzo been going on out every Saturday night and hang out with each other almost every day except during iCarly rehearsal and Friday night. She barely saw Freddie and Sam anymore. However, Carly did feel guilty. She's been ignoring them for the past month. She'll have to make it up to them somehow, but not tonight. Lorenzo is taking Carly out to a movie and dinner at a real Italian restaurant. Lorenzo said that the food there is the closest thing in America to the food in Italy. Carly couldn't wait to try it. And they were seeing _The Help, _a movie Carly had been dying to see. She heard that it was bound to win an Academy Award.

Just as she was brushing her hair, her cell phone rang. Carly's heart leaped. It was Lorenzo! Just as she picked up her phone, the Caller I.D. read Sam Puckett. Her heart stopped jumping for joy. It was only Sam, but why would she be calling? Curious, Carly pressed "Answer" and said, "Hi, Sam, what's up?"

"Oh hey, Carls. You aren't busy are you? I need to talk to you," Sam said.

"Well, uh, I'm getting ready for a date with Lorenzo," Carly explained.

"Oh, then. I'll call you later," Sam said.

Best friend instinct told her that this was urgent. "No, Sam, wait. Let me put you on speaker phone, and you can talk to me while I brush my hair."

"Okay."

Carly took the phone off her ear, pressed "Speaker Phone", and set the phone on her dresser. "Okay. What's up?"

"I had a fight…with my mom's boyfriend," Sam explained.

"Go one," Carly said as she fought to untangle a knot in her hair.

"Well, my mom has recently been dating this businessman named Jack lately, but he's a total jerk and Mom doesn't see it. He's only using her for sex like she's a hooker, and he has a wife. I told this to Mom, but she wouldn't listen to me, and we almost broke into a fight because of it so I confronted Jack. Well, he and I argued. He accused me of being jealous and selfish and that I'm always getting in his and Mom's way. I accused him of being a playboy and threatened to tell his wife of his relationship with Mom. Then he slapped me hard across the cheek, and then stormed off to find Mom. Then he lied to Mom that I was being rude to him and that I punched him in the balls and that's why he slapped me. Mom sided with him and wouldn't even listen to my side of the story. Now I'm grounded for two weeks. Ugh! I can't stand him! He not only uses my mom for sex and to cheat on his wife, I'm afraid that he might become verbally and physically abusive to me."

Carly sensed Sam's fear and anger. She knew that Sam's fear was valid and who could blame her for being angry? Carly would, too, if a girl dated her brother only for sex, and then insulted her and slapped her for standing up for Spencer. However, Carly sensed that talking and helping Sam will take longer than fifteen minutes so she said, "Sam, hang up for a little while. I'll call you back soon."

"Okay," Sam said confusedly and hung up.

Carly turned off the speaker phone and immediately called Lorenzo. "Hello?" Lorenzo said.

"Hey, Lorenzo, it's Carly. Listen I'm going to cancel our date. Sam just called, and well, it's a best friend emergency," Carly tried to explain without disrespecting Sam's privacy. If Sam wanted Lorenzo to know, she would have told him.

"Are you sure? We have reservations, and these movie tickets are for tonight only," Lorenzo said.

"Yeah, I'm sure. We can always watch the movie on DVD, and we can go to the restaurant some other time," Carly explained.

"Yeah, okay. Bye." Lorenzo said.

"Bye," Carly said, and they both hung up. Carly did feel a twinge of guilt for canceling their date but best friends come first. Carly dialed Sam's cell, and Sam picked up on the first ring.

"Hey, Carly what was all that about?" she asked.

"Oh, I just canceled my date with Lorenzo," Carly explained as if it were no big deal. She didn't want Sam to feel guilty.

"But why?" Sam asked, clearly shocked.

"Because you needed to talk to me, and it was important, and I knew it would take longer than the fifteen minutes it will take for me to get ready. It's okay. I don't mind," Carly explained.

"Thanks, Carly," Sam said.

"So I has he ever hurt you before?" Carly asked worriedly.

"No, he mainly ignores me or grumbles that I'm still here and that I'm a burden," Sam explained. "My mom just isn't around when he says it or turns deaf when he does."

"You need to get rid of that jerk, especially since he slapped you. He had no right to touch you like that!" Carly exclaimed.

"I know," Sam said.

"So I have an idea. Secretly video tape what this guy says to you and show it to your mom. Also, secretly videotape your mom and Jack getting it on and anonymously mail it to his wife. Oh, and then tell Jack's wife to come over to your house and expose her to your mom, and then expose the two to Jack. That'll show him!"

"Hey, that's a great idea! I'll use the Hat Cam, and my new camcorder to catch Jack in action. All I need to figure out is Jack's mailing address and how to get his wife to come to my house and how to get my mom to believe that Jack's wife is truly Jack's wife."

"Freddie can hack into Jack's personal information, and maybe he can set up secret cameras in your mom's room…"

"Only if the secret video cameras are as lame as that Pie Spy Camera he got two years ago," Sam said.

"Yeah, that was lame," Carly said, "Anyway, we can go over to Jack's house when he's not home and tell his wife about what her husband is doing and show her the evidence. Then invite her to your house when Jack's around. You don't have to worry about convincing your mom that Jack truly has a wife. Jack and his wife will expose themselves."

"That's great, Carly! When do we start?" Sam asked.

"Tonight. Sneak out and meet me at my apartment. I'll call Freddie and tell him to bring all his technological gear and the Hat Cam. You can tell Freddie about Jack, and we'll put this plan into action."

"Okay! And, Carly?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for canceling your much awaited date just to listen to me and help me out here. You are a true friend."

"You're, welcome, Sam. Best friends come before boyfriends."

**This just proves that Carly is a real friend to Sam**


	11. Chapter 11

**I originally planned this one for Sam to punch someone, but things don't always work the way you planned. Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

* * *

><p><strong>FAKE FRIENDS: Will talk bad to the person who talks bad about you. <strong>

**REAL FRIENDS: Will knock them out**

It's been a month since the trio met up in Carly's apartment and put their plan in action. Now Carly, Freddie, Sam, and Jack's wife Carol Stockton sat down in Sam's living room and waited for Jack and Pam to come home from a movie. The four of them sat in awkward silence. Carol was lost in her thoughts. She couldn't believe that her husband was cheating on her! She did not want to believe it, but the videotapes the kids showed had concrete evidence of Jack being with another woman. Now she had to confront him. Tears threatened to pour so in an effort to remain calm and collected, she studied Sam's living room with slight disgust at the messy clutter and excess dust. It kept her focused.

Sam, on the other hand, was thrilled that Mrs. Stockton willingly came over to bust Jack. She hated that man's slimy guts, especially how he used her mom like that. She couldn't wait to sink her claws and teeth into him after exposing him as a cheater and a playboy. She couldn't wait till her mom to come home – and she never thought she would be saying this – but she couldn't wait for Jack to come home, too.

Okay," said Freddie, breaking the silence. "Let's go over the plan one last time. As soon as we hear Jack's car park by the curb, Carol, you will hide in the bathroom. Carly and Sam, you will try to explain to Ms. Puckett that Jack is using her. Then Carol, you reenter and explain who you are to Ms. Puckett, and I guess we'll see what happens from there." They were originally going to show videos of Jack verbally and/or physically abusing Sam to ruin his relationship with Pam. However, there were no incidents recorded.

"Okay then," Carly and Sam agreed. They turned around to see if Carol will agree.

However, Carol only whispered, "I can't believe he would betray me like this." Then Carol looked up to see three teenagers staring at her apprehensively. "Oh sorry, Freddie. Yes, I hear your plan, and I agree."

Freddie nodded, and Carly, sensing Carol's distraught, said, "We're sorry that your husband cheated on you, Carol."

"Thank you, Carly. I just never thought it would come to this. Lately, Jack and I had been having some marital problems, and we have gone to couples counseling together, but I never imagined that Jack would cheat on me."

"He's a jerk!" Sam shouted.

"Yes, I agree," said Carol. "Now he must pay."

Just then a car door sounded. Sam sprinted to the windows and peeked through the blinds. She turned around. "It's them. Hide!"

Carol instantly got up and hurried to the bathroom and hid, and Carly and Sam walked to the door like soldiers marching to battle.

As soon as Jack and Pam stepped over the threshold, Sam said coolly, "We need to talk." Jack began to grow angry while Pam grew annoyed. They were just about to make love. However, without batting an eye or a quiver in tone of voice, Sam said, "Now."

Now Pam grew concerned. She made a mental note that Carly was here, and if she was here and Sam wanted to talk, then it was serious. So in the most motherly voice Pam could muster, she said, "What's wrong?"

Sam pointed to Jack. "He's what's wrong. Mom, he's using you for sex. He has a wife. He's not planning on marrying you."

"Not this again," Pam groaned.

Jack, concealing his anger at Sam for spilling the truth, sweetly said, "Pam sweetheart, you know me. I would never use you for sex or lie to you. You are the most wonderful woman I met. Perhaps, your daughter is only jealous that she has to share you with me. Kids with single parents can be like that when their parents begin dating other people."

Carly noticed that Pam looked convinced by Jack so she said, "Sam's not lying."

Just then Freddie entered the scene, and said, "Perhaps Ms. Puckett would like to meet Mrs. Stockton."

"Who?" Pam asked curiously. Meanwhile, Jack looked like that any minute he would start to chew on his fingernails.

Just then Carol Stockton entered into the scene. Jack's eyes were huge. "Car-Carol?"

"You know this woman?" Pam asked.

"Uh, no," Jack replied.

"Oh, you don't?" Carol angrily replied, "You don't know the woman you've been married to for fifteen years? Wow, Jack. You must have short term memory loss or something."

"Hold on," Pam interrupted, "She's your wife?"

Jack was about to answer when Carol answered for him. "Yes, I married him in 1996. Lately, we've been having some marital problems and have gone to couples counseling, but I can see that I shouldn't have wasted my money and applied for divorce instead."

"So Sam was telling the truth. You are married, and you are using me for sex." Pam was very close to crying, but years of bad relationships dried up all her tears permanently so in anger, she yelled, "Get out! I don't ever want to see you again."

"And you'll be hearing from my lawyer, Jack!" Carol yelled. Only Sam was thrilled by the series of events that unfolded before her eyes. Carly and Freddie, however, were happy that the truth has been revealed although felt a little bit of pity for Jack.

Jack, realizing that his deceit and true intentions have been revealed, he needed somewhere to lash out at, someone to place blame, and that person happened to be Sam – right there and now.

"YOU!" he pointed an angry finger at Sam, "YOU RUINED MY LIFE, YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

The next thing Jack knew, he was kneeled over in agony as his nuts throbbed in pain – a pain every guy can relate to. He looked up expecting the offender to be Sam when to his surprise it was an angry, nobody-insults-my-friends Carly. And he wasn't the only one who's shocked. Just about everyone was and for the same reasons. However, Sam was radiating with pride.

"You don't ever call Sam a bitch or anything else! Or I will send my father and the rest of the Navy after you! You got that?" Carly threatened like she was the devil herself.

Jack could only do was nod. He was too shocked about what just transpired. He thought only Sam was capable of that. Not sweet, girly Carly.

Mustering what little dignity he had left, Jack slowly got up and stumbled out of the house and to his car. Everyone heard the car speed down the street.

As soon as the car was out of earshot, Pam turned to an, "Sam, I'm sorry for not believing you about Jack." Then to Carly and Freddie, she said, "And thank you for revealing the truth to me."

"And same goes for me, too," Carol said.

"You're welcome," Freddie said. Carly didn't say anything. She was recovering from what she had done. She couldn't believe she did that, but she felt happy and empowered. Sam and her mother embraced in one of their rare hugs both thrilled to have Jack out of the house and Sam thankful to have a friend with a tiger inside.

**This just proves that Carly is a real friend to Sam**

* * *

><p><strong>Carly's pretty tough when she feels the need to be, usually involving her friends! <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fake Friends: Will leave you behind if that is what the crowd is doing. <strong>

**Real Friends: Will kick the ass of the whole crowd that left you**

It's been four months since the Jack incident and already Sam's home life was looking good, and not only that, Carly and Lorenzo's relationship has been going strong. They already had their first kiss together and are now seen making out in the hallways of the school. Much to the chagrin of Freddie.

Carly and Lorenzo were hanging out by Carly's locker locking lips with each other when the bell rang. The tow stopped kissing. "Oh," Carly said, "It's time for me to go to lunch."

Lorenzo smiled. "Have fun. I have to go to geometry right now." They quickly kissed on the lips. "Bye." Then Lorenzo left and went up the staircase.

Light-headed from so much kissing, Carly giddily said, "See yah," and walked to the cafeteria.

It was the only lunch Carly had that did not include any of her friends so Carly scanned the cafeteria for a group of girls she was familiar with to sit next to. Then she saw Jenny and her group of friends – Sarah, Sharon, Molly, Bella, and Livy. Carly smiled. She knew these girls as she shared many classes with them, and they were fairly nice. She walked over to where they were sitting to join them. However, as soon she sat down, all six girls silenced their conversations and stared – more like glared (especially Jenny) – at Carly. Confused, Carly asked, "What's wrong?"

"We don't want you sitting with us," Jenny curtly said.

"Why not?" Carly asked, hoping it was some kind of joke.

"Because you're dating Lorenzo," Sharon butted in.

"Why? What's the big deal?"

"So?" Molly began, acting as if it was the most obvious reason in the world, and Carly was too dumb to figure it out. "Lorenzo's every girl's fantasy, and you're making out with him everywhere at any chance you get like you're rubbing in our faces that you're his girlfriend, and we're not."

"But I wasn't!" Cary protested. "I wasn't even going to ask him out until Sam brought him to my apartment, and we sort of hit off."

"Forget it, Carly. We don't want a snob like you hanging out with us," said Livy.

"Fine," Carly said defeated and left to find someone else to sit with.

However, she did here Bella whisper to her friends, "She's making out with Lorenzo 24/7. Next thing we know, she'll be sleeping with him all the time like she's some kind of slut."

At that sentence, Carly began to tear up, but she didn't want to have this clique of girls see and get some kind of satisfaction out of it so she ran to the bathroom and locked herself in one of the stalls where she silently cried all during lunch period.

**That evening; Carly's apartment**

"THEY SAID THAT TO YOU?" Sam yelled on the phone. Carly winced at Sam's booming voice being magnified in Carly's ear.

"Yeah," Carly said dejectedly. "Can you believe it? I thought they were nice girls, but it turns out that they're jealous bitches."

"I'm going to kick their asses if they know what's good for them! No one says that to you just because you're dating some guy!" Sam shouted, completely ignoring the limits of Carly's eardrums.

"No, Sam, just forget it. They're not worth it. I'm not gonna let their comments ruin my relationship with Lorenzo."

"Oh come one, Carls. Remember what you did to Jack when he called me a bitch? Well, I wanna do something like that to those snobs."

"Forget it, Sam. I don't want you to get into trouble again because of me. Okay?"

"Fine," a disgruntled Sam said.

**Midnight; Ridgeway High School**

A lone figure dressed like a ninja and armed with a paper, water balloons, string, pins, and a bucket of urine roamed the halls of Ridgeway with stealth and secrecy as the figure hunted down for its targets – six lockers belonging to six female tyrants. Using a stolen file she hacked from the school computer, the ninja made a left down a hallway and found the lockers. Luckily for her, the girls' lockers were all next to each other.

She smiled under her mask as she proceeded to her plan. Using the locker codes on the paper, she unlocked each locker to create her revenge prank. Her best friend's honor had been humiliated and stepped upon. It was her duty to restore her friend's honor. The ninja filled six water balloons with urine and tied them up. Then in each locker using string and a pin, she created a system that when the locker was opened, the door will free the pin which will pop the water balloon, splattering the person with urine. It was her best and most disgusting idea yet! The ninja finished up her work and carefully closed each locker door and locked them up for the night.

The ninja ran to the door and slipped out into the night air unnoticed, silhouetted by the full moon's light.

**The next morning; Ridgeway High School**

Sam had just saw Livy, Bella, Jenny, Molly, Sharon, and Sarah entered the school doors and rushed to find Carly before they opened their lockers. Luckily, Sam found Carly in no time.

"Hey, Carly! Come with me! I gotta show you something!"

"I don't wanna see what you done to Ms. Brigg's car, Sam," Carly said, still hurt about yesterday.

"I swear this has nothing to do with Ms. Briggs…yet," Sam added as she planned to get even on her later today. Grabbing, Carly's hand and pulling, Sam begged, "Come on, Carly! Come with me!"

To down-in-the-dumps to argue, Carly gave in. "Oh alright."

"Come on!" Sam tugged on Carly's hand with such strength, pulling her up the stairs to Livy's, Molly's, Jenny's, Bella's, Sharon's, and Sarah's lockers. Luckily, they were just in time. When Carly saw the girls, she knew Sam went behind her back.

"Oh, Sam," Carly began, "What did you do?"

"Shhh."

Carly watched and as soon as they opened their lockers, each girl was splattered with a yellow liquid that reeked. The girls screeched and cussed in disgust, and kids either laughed at them or hurried away from them. Livy's eyes began to burn from the sting of the urine touching her contacts which caused her to bump into Molly and fall into each other becoming messier with urine than they already were.

Carly was dumbfounded. "Is that?"

"My urine mixed with Frothy's urine," Sam said nonchalantly.

"And when did you pull this prank?"

"Midnight."

"And you did it for me?"

"I told you I'd kick their asses."

Carly smiled and without second thought, hugged Sam with all her might. "Thanks, Sam." She whispered in her ear.

Sam returned the hug. "No problem, kid." A few minutes later, they released each other and hysterically laughed at the six urine covered girls.

**This just proves that Sam is a real friend to Carly**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

* * *

><p><strong>Fake Friends: You have to tell them not to tell<strong>

**Real Friends: Already know not to tell**

Sam was never one at keeping secrets. Not because she couldn't keep a secret to save her life, but she chooses not to just to torture people or get back at them like the time she revealed a secret of Freddie's to over a million people on iCarly after Freddie handcuffed her to Gibby, or when she was in fourth grade and Sam found out a secret of a fellow classmate so for kicks she blackmailed him into dressing up as a princess ballerina for the whole school day. However, there was only person who was an exception to Sam's nature.

Carly

Sam's best friend and only person who never suffered one of Sam's pranks or rage. Only Carly would Sam ever keep a secret for her, and this phenomenon was especially shown on a Tuesday night when Carly called Sam.

Sam was watching _Wipeout _when her cell phone rang. She muted the TV and answered her cell, knowing it was Carly.

"Yo, what's up?" Sam asked in her gangsta voice.

"Hey, Sam. I wanna talk to you," Carly said.

Tensing, Sam asked, "Does it have anything to do with my vengeance on those girls?"

"No."

Hearing that particular answer, Sam lightened up and said, "Okay then what up?"

"Well, I had a lot on mind lately about my relationship with Lorenzo. We've been going out for six months, and I really do like him, but lately I realized that I more than like him. I love him, but I'm not sure how to tell him or if it's too early to tell him," Carly explained.

This was a first for Carly to actually feel love for a guy she's dating. She's never come close to this stage in a relationship so it's no wonder why Carly was confused, and to make matters worse, she didn't have a mom who knows these things for her to talk to and sort this dilemma out so Carly came to the only person she knew and that was Sam. Sam, on the other hand, has never come even remotely close to this stage, but she did know a thing or two about taking risks and being bold. "Tell him anyway. If you really like this guy, then tell him. Take him to some romantic and quiet place, explain how you feel and tell him. If he doesn't love you yet, then he doesn't, but if he truly cares about you, he'll continue dating you until his feelings grow enough for him to utter the words. If not, give me a call and I'll give him a piece of my mind."

"Thanks, Sam. I think I will. Maybe this Saturday, I'll ask him to walk on the beach with me. It's quiet and peaceful there and romantic in a way. I'll just muster up my courage and tell him how I really feel."

"No problem, kid, and don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this conversation."

"Yeah, I don't want what happened to Freddie or to Johnny in fourth grade happen to me."

"Relax, I'm not gonna blackmail you or use this to get revenge. What did you do that requires payback? But you gotta admit my prank on Johnny was hilarious."

"Yeah, yeah. Goodnight, Sam."

"Later, kid," and they hung up.

**This just proves that Sam is a real friend to Carly**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

* * *

><p><strong>FAKE FRIENDS: Would say "He wasn't good for you"<strong>

**REAL FRIENDS: Would walk up to the person who broke your heart and yell at the top of their lungs "IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE GAY ISN'T IT!"**

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon, but it felt like the end of the world to Carly or at least the end of her heart. A few tears trickled down her cheeks, and Sam handed her a tissue. Carly took it gratefully and wiped her eyes and blew her nose with it.

"Don't feel bad, Carly," Sam comforted. "It happens to everybody."

"I know it happens to everybody, but it still hurts. We've been dating for six months, Sam! And then I told Lorenzo that I loved him, and you know what he says? He says that he feels as though he needs to concentrate on his studies more and that he's breaking up with me. I loved him, Sam! And he dumps me instead!" Carly loudly blew her nose. "I mean how could he do it?"

Sam shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe he's gay."

"Oh please, Sam, the only people he's ever dated is girls not guys."

"Well, sometimes gay people date people of the opposite sex just to hide their sexual orientation. I had a cousin who did that," Sam explained.

"Something tells me I doubt it," Carly responded, "but it still hurts."

Sam put an arm around Carly's shoulders. "Look, it may hurt now and feel impossible to love ever again, but it's not. You need to take the pain and put the pieces of your heart back together and just keep on living so you can brag how much better off you are without him. It will make him seethe with jealously, and he'll feel so desperate and overcome with sadness, that he'll beg on both his knees at your doorstep just to take him back."

"Thanks, Sam," Carly said between sniffles and tears.

"No problem, kid."

Sam slept over with Carly that night, but she didn't go to sleep quite yet. She needed to confront Lorenzo. It was her who set the two up, and no it will be her who will give Lorenzo a piece of her mind for breaking Carly's heart. Tons of ideas flowed through Sam's mind. All of them either involved torture, pain, humiliation, or a combination of the three. Sam needed a plan that will allow her to know exactly what Lorenzo's deal was while at the same time humiliating or torturing him. Then she remembered her idea why Lorenzo really dumped Carly, and then she had an idea.

**Monday morning; at Ridgeway High**

Sam was, chilling by her locker, looking through a magazine when she saw Lorenzo walk passed her. She took this as her chance as she put away her magazine, and called out, "Hey, Lorenzo!"

"Lorenzo turned around. "Oh, _ciao, _Sam."

"Yeah, yeah, save the Italian, sexy-boy. So I wanted to ask, why did you break up with Carly?"

Lorenzo sighed. "It's because my grades were dropping, and I wanted to focus more on my studies. I couldn't do that while dating a girl."

Sam threw an arm around his neck. "You know? That's funny now that you mention it. Carly is just as diligent in her schoolwork as you are, and even when dating a jerk like you, her grades are still all A's. I also know that if your excuse was legitimate, she would have helped you with your school work or would give you the time to focus. You must have known this, too, seeing that you guys dated for six months, and yet, you still broke up with her, leaving me to ask IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE GAY, ISN'T IT?"

Lorenzo pushed off Sam's arm and stepped back from her as groups of students looked their way out of curiosity. "No, no, no! I'm not gay. I just need to focus."

"You don't have to hide it, Lorenzo. I know you're gay!"

"I'm not _gay!_" Lorenzo growled. A crowd began to form around them.

"It's never good to hide your sexual orientation. My cousin tried to hide the fact that she was a lesbian. It hurt her more than it helped."

Whispers broke out among the crowd, starting rumors that Lorenzo might be gay. Lorenzo could hear them and was furious. Sam, on the other hand, was very pleased.

"_Porca miseria, _Sam! I. AM. NOT. GAY!" Lorenzo shouted.

Sam waved her hands in mock surrender. "Fine, fine, if that's what you say so. Then see yah!" Sam walked away to her locker while Lorenzo stomped like a rampaging elephant to his.

Ever since this moment, less girls have asked Lorenzo to go on a date with them.

**This just proves that Sam is a real friend to Carly**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ciao - hibye **_**(in the context it was use, it meant "hi")**

_**Porca misieria - Damn it**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

* * *

><p><strong>FAKE FRIENDS: Call your parents Mr.Mrs. **

**REAL FRIENDS: Call your parents Mom & Dad**

It was a Wednesday night and Carly was rushing over to Sam's house. A new season of _Girly Cow _starts tonight, and the two promised to watch it together, and due to the anniversary of her mother's death coming up, it would be a good distraction for Carly. She may not remember a thing about her mom, but she finds herself thinking about her often even looking at pictures of her.

"Come on, Spencer! Drive faster!" Carly begged. It was almost six o'clock. She'll miss the first few minutes of it, and Carly did not want to miss any nanosecond of _Girly Cow._

"I'm driving as fast as the speed limit will permit me, Carly, and besides we're almost there. We'll make it in no time," Spencer replied.

"Not that it helps when the speed limit is twenty-five miles per hour," Carly muttered.

The constant stopping and driving due to the stop signs at every intersection grained at Carly's nerves as she stared at the clock, willing it to go slower, but unfortunately, Carly is not some Time Keeper or time traveler. However, it was the rare moment that she wished she was.

Then she saw Sam's house in view, and the clock only said 5:55. Perhaps, time will work for her. It certainly did when it was only 5:58, and she was just getting out of the car.

"Bye, Spence!" Carly yelled.

"I'll pick you up at—" Spencer was cut off by the slamming of the passenger door. Carly sprinted to Sam's door and pounded as if she were looking for sanctuary from the police.

She barely registered that the door was opened, and when she did, she barely saw the blonde-haired woman at the door. "Hi, Mom!" Carly quickly said without realizing her mistake as she rushed to the couch where a waiting Sam with popcorn was sitting.

It was only when she realized her mistake when Sam remarked, "Did you just call my mom 'Mom'?"

Carly froze and embarrassment crept into her cheeks. "Ummm yeah?" Then to Pam, Crly stuttered out an apology. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Puckett. I didn't mean to call you 'mom'. It's just that I was in a rush, and I've been thinking about my own mom lately that the word just slipped out."

Pam just shrugged her shoulders and chewed on her bubble gum. "Relax, Carly. You hang out with Sam so much that you might as well live here."

Carly relaxed a little bit, but her cheeks stayed red. Sam laughed. Then Pam said, "Alright, I'll leave you girls to your show." And left for her room.

"Alright. Thanks, Mom," Sam said. Then she nudged Carly. "Don't be rude, Carly. Thank Mom."

Carly pushed away Sam's arm. "Sam. Stop it."

Sam laughed some more. Carly glared at her. "Fine," Sam said, laughter dying down. "Let's just watch the show." Sam turned on the TV, and for the next fifteen minutes, the girls were in total silence except for the uproars of laughter from Girly Cow's antics.

**This just proves that Carly is a real friend to Sam**

* * *

><p><strong>Why did Carly react with annoyance rather than just laughing at her mistake with Sam? You'll find out next chapter. Be prepared for more drama!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**After re-reading the intro, I'm beginning to regret how I wrote the last chapter. This chapter dives deeper into the reason why Carly was mad at her mistake for calling Pam mad. Now that I realized that it says "hang out" I've wished I've done the last chapter slightly different in order to drastically change this one because my definition of "hanging out" (and what I think is implied here) isn't talking to a friend about your problems but having fun together, watching TV together, playing together, relaxing together, or just talking nonsense or sharing a laugh together. Well, it's too late now so I hope you enjoy and I hope Sam and Carly are in character. Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

* * *

><p><strong>FAKE FRIENDS: Make you say sorry when you want to talk to them at odd hours of the night, or even just hang out at odd hours.<strong>

**REAL FRIENDS: Come right over and hang out with you, until you either fall asleep, or kick them out.**

It was eleven p.m. on a Friday night, six days from Carly's break up. Carly was standing in the cool, night air by Sam's little city house. She needed to talk to Sam, but not by phone, but face-to-face, and she needed to do it now. It may be late at night, but Carly knew Sam wouldn't kick her out or tell her to go away, and Carly knew she was awake. She knocked on Sam's door.

Carly paused and heard the door being unlocked. Sam opened it with a baseball in one hand. Her eyes widened with surprise when she saw Carly. "Oh, hey, Carly. What are you doing here?" Usually, it was Sam crashing at Carly's place. Not the other way around.

"I wanted to talk to you, but first, what's up with the baseball bat?" Carly asked.

"Oh this? I always use it for opening the door. You know just in case," Sam said nonchalantly.

Carly didn't want to know what "just in case" means so she asked, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure," Sam said and made room for Carly to enter. Both girls headed to Sam's room. Carly sat on Sam's lumpy bed while Sam just grabbed two cokes from her mini fridge in her room. She held out one to Carly, and Carly took it with a nod of thanks. The two drank in unison.

"So what's up?" Sam asked. "Are you still heartbroken over Lorenzo?"

"No," Carly said, "I'm healing. I can't dwell on it forever. I need to get back into the dating scene, and besides, not too many girls are gonna date him after what you accused him of being." Carly smirked.

Sam smiled. "Yeah, not too many." She took a sip of her coke. "So what do you need to talk about?"

"Well, you know two days ago how I accidently called your mom 'Mom'?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, it was hilarious, but for some strange reason, you didn't laugh at yourself. You kinda overreacted."

"Yeah, well, that's what I wanna talk to you about. You see, tomorrow is the anniversary of my mother's death, and lately I've been thinking about her even though there's not much to think about because she died when I was born. So, I being so focused on Mom and the rush to your house has leaded me to accidently call your mom 'Mom"," Carly calmly and rationally explained.

"Carly," Sam said, hoping to lighten up Carly's mood, "there's no reason to apologize for your mistake. It's perfectly understandable."

"That's not what I wanted to talk about," Carly said sharply, almost cutting off Sam.

Confused, Sam asked, "What is it?"

"My mother. I barely know her. What's it like having a mom, Sam? I know you two don't get along with each other, but what's it like? I never knew my mom. She didn't even get the chance to see me before she died."

Sam thought for a minute. "I guess it's nice. I mean, it's nice to know that Mom must still somewhat care about me because she didn't abandon me like Dad. We've been going to a lot of family therapy, and contrary to our beliefs, it's actually working. How come you never asked Spencer?"

"I did, but he's so close to Mom that it's hard to talk about her sometimes. He gives me a description of her personality and shows me pictures, but he can never really talk about her without crying."

"You should probably ask Freddie about what's it like having a mom because she's more motherly than my mom."

"Yeah, maybe, but I feel more comfortable if I talk about this stuff with you. You know? Girl-to-girl talk."

"Yeah, I see what you're saying, but don't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, and if you do, I will set you up on a date with Nevel Papperman."

"Okay then I won't tell."

"Before this whole Mom-improving-herself-as-a-mother thing, I kinda wished my mom was more like Freddie's Mom. Not the germaphobic, paranoid, safety freak but the part in which Mrs. Benson loves and cares for Freddie like a real mother should. Deep down, I wished my mom had that part in her."

"I guess we both have Mommy issues," Carly admitted.

"Yeah, I guess, but hey, my mom wasn't that all great to begin with. Your mom was probably more like Mrs. Benson but saner. She probably loved you as much as she loved Spencer even if she doesn't truly know you," Sam comforted, "and, hey, at least your dad's around, and he loves you even if he rarely gets to see you. My dad abandoned my mom as soon as he learned that Mom was pregnant with me and Melanie. He doesn't give shit about us. Your dad does. Not to mention that your brother is extremely tolerable to live with unlike Melanie."

"Yeah, you're right, Sam, except for Melanie being intolerable. I'll always miss her, and I still wish Spencer could tell me about her, but she loved me. She must have. I could see her smiles whenever her hands were protectively touching her belly impregnated with me in some of the pictures. And I could see how excited she looked when she was decorating my baby room in the other pictures. Oh and, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"If Mom met you, I'm sure she would love you, too. Your dad doesn't know what he's missing out. If my dad weren't so busy with being in the Navy, I'm sure he would have acted like a father figure to you."

"Thanks, Carly."

"No problem."

A few minutes of awkward silence passed until Sam said, "You wanna just hang out?"

"Sure."

So the two best friends spent the rest of the night watching TV, eating ice cream, and sorting out their parental issues until they both fell asleep on Sam's bed.

**This just proves that Carly is a real friend to Sam**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't iCarly**

* * *

><p><strong>Fake Friends: Ask you to write down you number<strong>

**Real Friends: Has you on speed dial**

Sam was sipping a strawberry smoothie at the Groovy Smoothies, impatiently waiting for Freddie and Carly to meet her here. They were supposed to be here a half hour ago and discuss whether or not to film a segment of iCarly at the Groovy Smoothies. If that decision was made, they would have to ask T-Bo for permission. However, it was just her at a table surrounded by idiots. Sam's patience was slowly being shortened.

Finally, Freddie burst through the doors and quickly walked to Sam. Sam just looked at Freddie with annoyance in her eyes and without a greeting, she gruffly said, "You're late."

"Well, I wouldn't be so late if a certain someone alerted me to the change in time. We were originally supposed to meet and three, but then I find through Spencer that we're meeting at two," Freddie defended himself.

"Tough nubs!"

Knowing Sam takes pleasure from causing Freddie inconvenience (and other things), Freddie tried another tactic. "It would have been helpful to iCarly if you have texted me the new time."

Sam shrugged her shoulders. "I don't have your number saved on my phone, and I don't remember it."

Freddie was shocked and was about to address this, but then he remembered that this was Sam, and it was expected for her to do this so Freddie sat down. "Where's Carly?"

"I don't know. I told her about the time change. She should be here by now. I'll call her. I have her number on speed dial." Sam pulled out her cell phone and pressed down on 1 for three seconds.

Now Freddie was really shocked (and a little hurt) so he asked, "You have Carly's number on speed dial, but you don't even remember my own number?"

"Hey, if I can't eat it, fight with it, commit crimes with it, or sleep with it, it's not in my contact lists."

"But you can't do any of those things with Carly!" Freddie protested.

"Carly's an exception. Now shut up. She's picking up."

Freddie just shook his head in exasperation. This was so Sam.

**This just proves that Sam is a real friend to Carly**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's line "Hey, if I can't eat it, fight with it, commit crimes with it, or sleep with it, it's not in my contacts list" was inspired by the line "If I can't eat it, bang it or bet on it, it's not in my phone" from <em>Two and a Half Men<em> (Charlie Harper was telling this to his brother Alan Harper, referring to his mom's phone number in the episode "Squab, Squab, Squab, Squab, Squab")**


	18. Chapter 18

**Happy Thanksgiving, everybody! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

* * *

><p><strong>Fake Friends: Help you up when you trip<strong>

**Real friends: Will laugh at you and say "Walk much?"**

Carly and Sam were walking to Bushwell Plaza from the Groovy Smoothies. Normally, Freddie would be walking with them, but he had to meet with his Tech club.

"That's great that T-Bo will let us film at the Groovy Smoothies next week," Carly remarked.

"Yeah, we should start a food fight for _iCarly,_" Sam said dreamily.

"Sam, he's already letting use his restaurant for our web show. Let's not push our luck or take advantage of him," Carly said.

"I was just fantasizing, Carly. Do you think he'll interrupt us in the middle of a segment, selling some kind of food on a stick?" Sam asked.

"Probably. We'll be in the middle of _The Cowboy and the Idiot Farm Girl who Thought the Cowboy's Mustache was a Squirrel_, and T-Bo would interrupt the show with pickles on a stick asking us if any of us want to buy some pickles."

"Or doughnuts."

"Or tacos."

"I didn't even know it was possible to skewer tacos," Sam said.

"Me neither, but T-Bo proved me wrong when I was temporarily working for him."

"I swear, dude, I wouldn't even be surprised if T-Bo can out on liquid water on a stick."

Carly giggled. "We should make a bet on what food he puts on a stick during _iCarly_," Carly suggested.

"Totally!" Sam pulled out five dollars. "I say five dollars for pickles on a stick."

"I'm betting tacos on a stick," Carly said.

"Deal! I didn't even know you liked betting. You hate it when Freddie and I do it."

"That's because between you two, the bet is always harmful, humiliating, or extreme. Regular betting is fine with me as long as it doesn't make me broke or have me developing a gambling problem. So did you really not tell Freddie the new time switch of our meeting?"

"Yeah."

"And you don't have Freddie's cell phone number?"

"Nah. I just lied."

"You're mean, Sam," Carly said without serious meaning.

"Hey, it fun torturing that boy."

"Whatever," Carly said. Carly didn't see that little pothole in the side walk as she put her foot in and tripped and fell down to the ground. "Ouch!"

Sam just laughed at Carly with no concern whatsoever.

"Uh, any help here?" Carly asked, a little bit annoyed at her predicament and how it caused Sam to laugh.

Between giggles, Sam said, "Sure." Sam loaned Carly her hand and pulled her up. Once Carly was up on her own two feet, Sam asked, "Walk much?"

"Shut up, Sam," Carly replied.

**This just proves that Sam is a real friend to Carly**


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow! It's the last chapter. I can't belive this is finally over. Thanks to all of my reviewers who read this story which for so long was reviewless. I never even thought I would get any reviews. I want to especially thank Airgirl1560, my first reviewer and catalyst for having me complete this sooner rather than wait and finish my other multi-fic story _Who I Am_, and Lavenderpaw who faithfully reviewed every chapter and was usually the first to review. You guys rock! Enjoy this last chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

* * *

><p><strong>FAKE FRIENDS: Are for a while. <strong>

**REAL FRIENDS: Are forever**

Sam was sitting upside down on Carly's couch with her head on the floor staring at the TV, doing something no one would even thought of Sam Puckett capable of.

Thinking. Deep thinking.

But Sam had good reason to. A few years ago, Carly's (ex) best friend – her first best friend – Missy had come to visit Carl. Much to Sam's delight, Missy is no longer Carly's best friend. In fact, she's no longer Carly's friend, but Sam can't help but wonder if something like that could happen between Carly and Sam. What if Sam went away for a long time and Carly got a new friend to replace her, and Sam and Carly stop being friends? Or what if Sam and Carly grow apart? Sam didn't want that to happen. She didn't think it could happen because _iCarly _tied them down, but there have been cases when they fought, and their fights have threatened to end their friendship, one time even threatening to end _iCarly_. Maybe _iCarly _doesn't tightly bind their friendship at all. Maybe Carly and Sam were destined to grow apart.

Just then, Carly walked down the stairs but stopped in mid step to see Sam sitting upside down, staring at a turned off TV. "Sam?" Carly asked.

"Yeah?" Sam replied without bothering to look at Carly or change her position.

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking."

Carly resumed her walk but went to the kitchen computer and immediately logged on and opened up Zaplock.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked still in her bizarre position.

"Checking for news reports for flying pigs."

"Ha ha. Very funny."

Carly exited out and logged off and walked over to Sam where she sat on the couch in a normal position. "What are you thinking about?"

Sam got up and sat on the couch like Carly and faced her. "Well, remember Missy?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you two have been best friends for a long time and now you're no longer best friends. In fact you're not even friends anymore. I was thinking what if that happens to us? What if we stop being friends all together?"

"It won't happen because if one of us does move away, we'll make sure we e-mail, call, text, or web chat every day to keep our friendship alive."

"But what if I do move away and you find a new girl to replace me, and then I come back? We won't be best friends anymore."

"Of course we will, Sam, and here's why. If Missy never tried to get rid of you, I would have kept my close friendship with her without changing our relationship with you because I care about you both and love the different aspects of my friendship with Missy and my friendship with you. If the scenario you have described happens, you would still be my best friend. It just means you will have to share me with my other best friend."

"Not if I call my uncle to make her disappear," Sam said with a smile.

Carly chuckled. "Sam, do you honestly think that after all we've been through and after all we've done for each other that I would replace you, end our friendship, or drift apart? You've been my friend longer than Missy has, and we've been on more crazy adventures together than I have with Missy. Plus, you know more about me than Missy does. All of that makes my friendship with you as strong as iron, and nothing can change that. I won't let it."

"I won't let anything change our friendship either. Did you know you're my first friend ever? You're practically like my sister. You know more about me than my own sister does. I actually love you as a sister."

"I love you, too, as a sister," Carly said.

Sam took out a switchblade and pricked her pinkie finger. A few drops of blood leaked out. "Here." Sam handed Carly the switchblade. "Prick your pinkie finger like I did."Carly did what she was told. "I, Samantha Puckett, swear that no matter what, I won't let my friendship with Carlotta Shay die."

Without Sam instructing her to do so, Carly swore, "I, Carlotta Shay, swear that no matter what, I won't let my friendship with Samantha Puckett die."

The two friends pinkie swore. Their blood missing with each others, but at that moment, they didn't care. It was actually a good thing, a sign that their friendship runs deep in their blood, truly becoming sisters with the same blood.

Finally, they broke contact. "We're friends for life, Sam. No matter what."

"Friends for life," Sam agreed.

**This just proves that Sam and Carly are real friends**


End file.
